Apologies
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: This apology was well overdue... however, Caleb sometimes needs a push in the right direction.
1. Apologies

_Disclaimer: Uh... nope, fairly sure I do not in fact own anything about this movie save this love overdue apology_

_A long overdue apology... was I the only one that noticed that Caleb accused a friend, or at least someone he counted in his circle of friends, of being a murderer? I mean, seriously... surely Pogues inital reaction to him accusing one of their friends should have been "You think Reid did WHAT? Why the fuck would you think that?" so anyway, it was a long time in coming... I just watched the film two days ago, and again last night, so I'm really late to this parrty train. Please excuse the spelling errors_

"You need to apologise." was Pogues opening line.

Caleb looked at him with a frown. "That was Ambiguous." He said. "What am I supposed to apologise for, and to who?"

Pogue levelled him with a look at made him feel distinctly uncomfortable, like he was missing something important. "Reid's been acting weird." he said

Caleb blinked at the 180 in the coversation, but he sighed in exasperation. "What's he done now?" he asked.

"That's the problem" Pogue said.

Caleb waited for him to elaborate on that someone final sounding statement, but when he didn't he asked. "What's the problem?"

Pogue sighed. "That's what you need to apologise for." he said.

Caleb gave his friend a look of pure confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Pogue rolled his eyes, and took the seat at the desk in the room and looked at his friend meaningdully. "I didn't really believe Reid when he said it... You have't apologised for accusing him yet have you?"

"Wha- of course I..." Caleb was forced to trail off as he realised, under the heavy weight of Pogues knowing stare, that he had not, in fact, apologised.

"You accused him of killing someone." Pogue said quietly. "I hadn't even realised until he mentioned it. When you said he'd used, I didn't make the connection that you meant he'd used to kill somebody." Pogue shook his head. "Fuck man. You called him a murderer!"

Caleb flinched when he realised that it had indeed been what he had done. He'd been so convinced of it.

"No wonder he was pissed at you." Pogue sighed."You need to apologise." he said, standig. "But more than that, you need to really think about how you see Reid; because... fuck man, he's a brat, but he'd never use his power to hurt somebody on purpose." he shook his head and made for the door, but he paused and glanced back. "And for the record Caleb, when I said "Reid's been acting weird." the appropriate resonse is usually. "Is he ok?" or "did something happen?" or "weird how?" not "What did he do this time?"... You really need get your head out of your ass."

"Weird how?" was all Caleb was able to ask before Pogue left completely.

Pogue didn't even turn round. "He was crying, Caleb."

11111111111

Caleb did think long and hard. Back over years of interactions with Reid, and he was dismayed to find that sometime after they had turned thirteen, or rather, after Reid had turned thirteen, he had stopped looking out for him the same way.

Reid had always been trouble, right from the day they had first met, and Caleb had taken to looking out for him. Everyone always said he had a hero complex; that he always had to look after everyone; which was true he supposed. But Reid had been more of a target for bullying than Tyler ever had been when they were younger, and it had always been Caleb who had stood up for him. But all that had changed when Reid suddenly had Power, and could look after himself. Suddenly he didn't need Caleb to be his protector anymore, and Caleb could only watch as Reid used and used, and fell deeper towards a fullblown addiction over the interveneing years.

He had accussed Reid of Murder... The same Reid who skipped science because they would have to kill and dissect a frog, the same Reid who only ever picked fights with people who were stronger than him, and would usually end up knocking him out before he did too much damage.

Fuck he was an idiot.

He needed to talk to Reid.

111111111

"You know, just 'cause your ascended doesn't mean I can't sense you." Reid said scathingly, looking down from his perch on the slanted porch roof of the old Garwin manor, built 314 years ago, and slowly returning to it's former glory under Reid's careful hand.

Caleb offered a small smile, but it fell away almost immeadiately. "Reid, man, can you come down for a second."

Reid gave him a long look, but obediantly set his hammer down and jumped from the roof, landing with a dull thud on the ground. Caleb was startled to realise that Reid had been doing that a lot in the past few weeks, and without all the snarking he had come to expect.

Reid looked wary, and Caleb knew it wasn't just today he had seen it... everyday he saw that look; like Reid was waiting to be accused of something.

"I'm here about... What happened before... with Chase."  
>"I don't know how he got her!" Reid burst out, taking Caleb aback with it's force. "I didn't even sense him!"<p>

Caleb blinked, before he squeesed his eyes shut. "You been waiting long to say that?" he asked mildly.

He could hear Reid clearing his throat. "Your not here about that?"

Caleb shook his head and opened his eyes and really looked at Reid, and realised he had a lot of things to apologise for. "I'm sorry."

Reid blinked then, his face contorting in confusion. "For... you're sorry?"

Caleb nodded. "For accusing you of using when you weren't."

"What time?" Reid shot back, face morphing into his easy, smirking smile, the one that frayed on Calebs nerves.

"The time the kid was murdered." he said.

Reid laughed suddenly, but Caleb was paying more attention than he had been previously, and he saw the hurt flash through his expression, and the resignation. "Shit man! I was just blowing off steam to Pogue... fuck, it's not like I care what you think."

"Reid." Caleb said, as calmly as he could to prevent himself grabbing the blond and giving him a good hard shake.

Reids laughter trailed off, and he looked a little unsure. "Seriously man, don't worry so much. You don't owe me an apology."

Caleb ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah I do Reid. I accussed you of killing someone; that's not something you just brush off. Fuck, my first reaction when I connected the dots, should have been; 'if he did do it, what happened?' but it wasn't, I just figured you'd used, killed the kid and refused to admit it..." he shut his eyes tight for a moment. "How the fuck did we end up like this?" he asked.

Reid looked away, uncomfortable and shrugged. "You sort of stopped caring... about me at least... unless I used."

"What the Fuck?" Caleb said, taking a step forward.

"Well you did." Reid accused. "I didn't use for the whole first three months before I realised you were treating me differently. I figured it was because I wasn't using... and then when I started all you ever did was tell me off for it!"

Caleb thought back, searching for that memory; but all he could see was Reid rebelling against his suggestions, using his magic constantly, and not behaving like... Dammit. "You attention seeking moron." he said.

"Thanks!" Reid snapped, clearly hurt.

"No, not in... Shit you make things so damned complicated sometimes Reid." Caleb said, holding up a hand to forstall any arguements. "Why didn't you just talk to me? Or talk to Pogue and get him to talk to me..."

Reid flushed angrilly. "Since when did you ever listen to me Caleb? By the time I realised I was being petty you aready hated me... What was the point?"

"I don't hate you!" Caleb said in some surprise, how had Reid gotten that idea?

"Yeah you do. The only time you ever spend time with me is if we're with the others, and even then we hardly talk."

"We're talking now; and we're alone." Caleb said, trying to lighten the mood just a touch.

"No, we're doing this because you have some sort of guilt thing going on because Pogue told you something that was supposed to be between me and him." Reid told him.

Which was partially true, and Caleb sighed. "Is there any way I can fix this?" he asked; because he couldn't leave it like this, not when he realised how bad it was.

Reid shrugged. "You could try not blaming me for every little thing that happens." he said.

Which was only fair, in retrospect Caleb thought. He nodded. "Ok. What else."

Reid eyed him, and Caleb expected a torrent of demand's, but that was the Reid he had come to expect; not the Reid he had been friends with before and wanted to reconnect with. "Nothing else."

Caleb nodded, and then stood unsure of what to do seemed to be just as unsure, and after a moment of indecision came the awkward. "I'd better be getting back to..." with a vaugue gesture towards the house from Reid; and "I'll leave you to your..." with a vague gesture to the portch from Caleb, and they parted ways.

Caleb left, hoping he would be able to keep up his end of the argreement. Reid watched him leave and wondered how long it would be before Caleb forget himself and the next accusation was hurled his way.

_Anyone willing to team up to make a mini, episodic, series with me... because this film is totally a lead in to a tv series, and there is just so much potential Caleb/Reid brotherly friendship moments... because seriously, Reid was an absolute sweetheart at the end of the film, and even Caleb was being all big brother cutness as well. _


	2. Sleeping Goldilocks

_Reid's really tired, and the sons of ipswitch have got to find out what is going on before they lose one of their own forever. I tried to make it like an episode… but that did not turn out quite as planned… lol._

_Enjoy_

Sleeping Goldilocks

_Thursday_

Reid woke with a start, feeling sated and drained; like he had just had a really good night of sex. He lay there for a moment, looking at the darkened ceiling of his room and wondered idly if the dream meant he needed to go out and find a girl for the night.

He had always had a bit of a reputation, started when he'd first had sex when he was fifteen and they'd been caught by a teacher of all people, but most of the girls (and boys) knew him to be more of a flirt, he never had relationships, and he rarely had one night stands, but the rumours of him being a love them and leave them continued.

He glanced sideways as his clock and groaned when he saw it was nearly four in the morning. He'd never get back to sleep now and not run the risk of being late for school. Tyler never got up on time, not even when all the alarms under the sun went off right beside his ear. Sometimes Reid thought that he was deaf.

With a groan he pushed off the blanket and swung his legs off the bed and stood… or tried to. He was hit by a wave of dizziness and was very glad the bed was there or the fall might have hurt. "Fuck I must be tired." He said, and pushed himself up again. This time he stayed standing and made his way to his desk.

Another rumour, founded and fuelled because of the way he dressed and how he behaved was that Reid didn't do well at school; a rumour that would have been proved wrong if anyone had ever bothered to watch him during class, but even then they probably thought he was doodling and not taking notes. Reid pulled out his literature notes, and flicked through to the essay questions. They weren't due until Monday, but he had the time to spare. He wondered if Mr. Jacobs would be pissed if he handed in one on the Dreamcatcher?

With a wicked grin he decided he was going to find out.

111111111111

_Friday_

"Where's Reid?" Pogue asked, taking a seat at their usual table.

Tyler waited until Caleb had taken his seat before answering. "He said he'd meet us here. Had some things to do again."

"He's been working real hard on that house." Pogue nodded, satisfied with that explanation.

"Why is he doing that?" Caleb asked. Since he had apologised to Reid a week ago, he had been doing his best not to leap to conclusions on the things the blond did. He didn't know if Reid had noticed it yet, but Pogue definitely had, and it was nice not to have 'Mama Bear' watching any interaction he ad with Reid with disapproval.

"Kept him out of his Uncle's for the summer." Tyler answered easily.  
>Caleb frowned. He knew Reid hated having to live with his uncle, he could remember the evening his father had come home furious, already looking like a 60 year old man, but he had looked older that night. He had learned from Pogue the following day that all their fathers had converged on the Garwin manor to talk to Daniel Garwin about his treatment of his nephew.<p>

"His uncle laid it on him this summer." Tyler said, a look of disgust on his face. "Reid reckons the bastard will kick him out as soon as his birthday comes."

Caleb was silent, he had heard nothing of this, and that disturbed him, because Reid had always come to him, at least, he had. He sighed and worried that maybe he was a little too late to start making amends.

"Did he say he'd be long?" Pogue asked, keeping Caleb from sinking too deeply into his worries.

Tyler shrugged. "I'm not sure, he had to go back to the dorms to clean up."

111111111111

Reid didn't show up.

1111111111111

_Saturday_

"Reid!" Tyler said with a frown, giving his roommate a shake.

All he received was a groan before Reid reached to pull his blankets over his head. "Go'way Ty'er."

Tyler frowned. "Where were you last night man? We waited for you until way after midnight."

Reid groaned again and peeked out, and Tyler was surprised to see dark rings round his eyes, like he hadn't slept at all. "I…" Reid frowned. "Sorry man; I just got back and crashed." He shifted in the bed. "Let me sleep." He said.

Tyler reached out, but aborted the movement. "When did you get in?" he asked instead.

"Don't know." Reid groused, hiding again. "After eight."

Tyler watched him drift off to sleep again in some concern. He'd been noticing Reid looking more and more tired since Monday, but Reid always managed to avoid his questions; or made his responses lewd enough that Tyler didn't want to hear more.

But he was starting to get worried. If he wasn't looking better by Monday he would mention it to Caleb and Pogue.

1111111111111

_Monday_

Tyler had forgone his usual seat beside Reid to sit beside Caleb and Pogue this morning, but he doubted Reid would even notice; his friend was looking a little too glassy eyed to notice anything much at all. Reid had woken up from a long sleep on Saturday looking more tired than anyone had the right to be, it had been as bad on Sunday, and this morning Tyler had been awake before him. It had been a mad dash to get to class on time.

_Something's wrong with Reid. _He scrawled on a page he'd torn out of his book.

Caleb's head spun round when he read it to look at Reid, who was dozing with his head down; it was a wonder the teacher hadn't called him on it, but then, Mr. Jacobs had always liked his most rambunctious student, he gave Reid far more leeway in class that any other student.

"What do you mean?" Pogue whispered.

Tyler was already scribbling out his explanation, and pushed it over to his friends when he was done.

"We'll talk to him after class." Caleb said.

After class the three stood and converged around their fourth, he was sleeping, his head pillowed on his arms.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked from behind them, having noticed their concerned looks.

Pogue turned to her with a disarming smile, he had still not found the courage to tell her about being a witch, or about what really had happened all those weeks ago. He had sworn Sarah to silence on the matter, but he knew he would have to tell her soon. "Just a late night." He said.

Kate smiled, knowing Reid well enough to believe that statement.

Tyler had reached out to give Reid a shake, and Reid bolted upright with a start, blinking rapidly. It took longer than anyone expected for him to realise they were there; and a beat more before he smirked at them disarmingly, but it was tired looking.

"Shit, you couldn't have waited another minute. Was just getting to the good part." He gave a lewd leer, but it fell short and he yawned, blinking fast again and looking at them. "What's the matter?" he asked, noticing their concerned looks for the first time.

"You've been sleeping for over an hour." Pogue told him.

"So, had a late night." Reid told him glibly.

"You were asleep by six." Tyler said, cutting through his lie.

Caleb spoke next. "What's going on Reid?" he asked. A little of the old emotion leaked in, and Reid went on the immediate defensive; but he seemed more awake at least.

"I'm not using!" he snapped out.

"Using?" Kate asked, reminding the sons of her continued presence.

Reid groaned. "Fuck!"

Caleb bit back a characteristic rebuttal, and instead sent Pogue a look, Pogue nodded and lead Kate away. Caleb turned back to Reid. "I never said you were using Reid; but something is going on with you. So, talk to us, what the hell is wrong?"

Reid eyed him warily, and Caleb could feel him judging his level of concern. Either he passed inspection, or Reid was really just too tired. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's just great… or would be if I was getting to have as much sex in real life as I'm getting in my dreams." Then he blinked again and glanced round. "Is class over?" he asked.

Tyler and Caleb shared a looked. "Yeah Reid, class is over." Tyler said.

Reid pushed himself up, and swayed, nearly falling before catching himself. "Cool then. Do I have time for a quick nap before History?" he joked.

Caleb and Tyler didn't laugh, because it was obvious that there was something very wrong with their youngest. Caleb looked at Tyler and sighed. "Make sure Goldilocks gets back to bed, I'll explain to Miss Green."

Tyler nodded, and hovered as Reid slowly made his way down the stairs and towards the door.

111111111111111111111

"Is Reid doing drugs?" Kate asked. "That makes a scary kind of sense… You're not doing drugs are you?" she demanded, spinning on Pogue and glaring.

Pogue knew he couldn't hide it any longer; but he couldn't afford to discuss this here. "Kate, Reid's not on drugs. He doesn't even drink. But there is something I need to tell you. Can we talk later?"

Kate looked at him, studied him intently, and finally she nodded. "Ok. But this had better be good Pogue."

Pogue nodded, not sure if he should be presumptuous enough to give her a kiss, but thankfully she took the decision out of his hands and leaned up and gave his cheek a peck before heading to her next class.

11111111111111

_Wednesday_

Caleb looked around the circle, his eyes lingering on the drooping figure of Reid; his condition had been getting worse everyday., and it was getting harder and harder to wake him in the mornings, and to keep him awake during the day. He'd been sent to the nurse four times in three days, and no one had found a reason for his lethargy. He had an appointment with the doctor set for Friday. However, the son's didn't think it would be anything the doctors could explain.

"Put away the phone Pogue!" Tyler snapped, uncharacteristic, but he had been the one dealing with Reid the most while Caleb and Pogue researched whatever might be causing this.

"She hasn't called." Pogue said.

Reid let out a hoarse laugh. "Nice to know I'm top of the list." He said.

Pogue looked across at him with a scowl. "You are you moron! But this is important too. What if she—"

"She's put up with your sorry ass for Years Pogue. Kate'll be cool with this. Trust her." Reid said, leaning back on his seat, closing his eyes, clearly exhausted.

"I think I know what's causing this." Caleb said, to stop any further talk on the matter. Pogue could not be trusted to remain rational when Kate was involved, he had proven that clearly during the Chase fiasco.

"What?" Tyler asked, glad for any lead that would help his friend.

"A succubus."

"Succubus?" Pogue asked.

"They attach themselves to the dreams of young men, and then drain their life-force through their dreams. Usually they man dies after the first three feedings. That's what the book says." Caleb said.

"So why am I still alive?" Reid asked.

Caleb shook his head. "All I can think is that because Reid isn't ascended, and won't be for another 9 months, his power isn't his life yet, so the Succubus is draining it. It has a food source that won't fully deplete until he ascends, and when that happens he'll die."

"He's still in the room." Reid pointed out; though his voice was quiet.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

"The book says we can't kill it while it's in his dreams. We need to lure it out, so that it will attack him physically." Caleb said, looking worried.

"And how do we do that?" Pogue asked, feeling his worry rise.

Caleb looked at Reid for a long moment before shifting his gaze to the others. "We need to keep Reid awake. If he's not asleep then it can't feed; it'll have to come into the open to get him, and then we can stop it."

All three looked at Reid, who was already breathing heavily, already sleeping.

"How long?" Tyler asked.

"Hopefully no longer than 24 hours." Caleb replied.

"Fuck…" Pogue said, drawing a hand through his hair. "That's gonna be hard Caleb."

Caleb nodded. "There's no other way."

111111111111

_Thursday_

"Fuck man!" Reid croaked hoarsely. "Just fuck off and let me sleep!"

"No can do Reid." Pogue said.

Reid growled, but it was clear he was reaching the end of his tether, despite how well he was taking this. Much longer and he would really break his top. But they couldn't let him even close his eyes for more than a blink. Succubi could induce coma's Caleb had read, and then it would have free reign over Reid until he was dead; and they couldn't let that happen.

Reid was their Goldilocks to their Three Bears. It had been a running gag between them from they were kids. Caleb had been dubbed Papa Bear, and Pogue had been gifted with the Mama Bear title; Tyler was their Baby Bear; mostly because it annoyed him, and because Reid had refused to be the Baby of the group any more than he had to be.

It didn't mean that Reid was an outsider to their circle, or that he wasn't part of their family, it just meant that he needed closer watching, because if any of them were going to get into trouble, it was going to be Reid.

"Come on Reid, tell me about that book your reading."

Reid turned red eyes to him, and tried hard to pretend he wasn't on the verge of tears. "Dreamcatcher?"

"Yeah, that one." Pogue said.

"'Bout four guys, sorta like us." Reid started, his voice painful to hear. "Only I get to be Jonesy."

Pogue smiled. "Why?"

"'Cause he survives." Reid grinned tiredly.

Pogue laughed.

11111111111111

_Friday_

"Should it be taking so long?" Tyler asked.

Caleb shrugged.

"Does this mean it's not a succubus?" Tyler pressed.

"I don't know Tyler."

"Do you think it might be something… you know… not magic?"

Something they couldn't fix.

"No." Caleb said firmly; because he would fix this somehow.

Somehow.

11111111111111

_Saturday_

There was a knock at the door, Pogue frowned at the others, who shrugged. Reid was really struggling now, after three days, and it took constant shaking, poking, prodding, and gallons of coffee and freezing showers to keep him awake.

He stood to answer the door, tensing as he did just in case it happened to be the succubus, but the door opened to reveal Kate.

"Kate?" he said, surprised and nervous.

She fidgeted anxiously on the threshold.

"Kate, now isn't really the best time." He said, though he was so relieved to see her it was nearly overwhelming.

"Oh." Said Kate. "I just… I just wanted to…"

"Told you so…" said Reid, his voice now thready and weak.

"Reid? Are you ok?" Kate asked, peering round Pogue and gasping when she saw Reid. "God, you look like hell!"

Reid laughed.

And that was when it all went to hell.

11111111111

Caleb and Tyler were thrown into the wall, Pogue was thrown forward and into Kate and out of the room, and by the time they were able to stand again and get their bearings the Succubus was already on Reid, it's clawed fingers under his shirt and toying along his skin as it's body moved in a thrust against his, making him arch and moan.

"Shit!" Tyler yelled.

As one, the three drew on their power, and hit the succubus with everything they had. Their desperation to save their brother lending them the strength to blow the creature to smithereens.

And then it was over, just like that it was over.

Caleb approached the bed, worry etched on his features. Reid wasn't moving.

His eyes were closed, but he looked relaxed.

"Caleb?" Pogue asked; an arm around Kate, who was looking at them all wide eyed and frightened, but at least, not of them… at least Pogue hoped not.

"I don't know… we'll have to wait for him to wake up."

"And if he doesn't?" Tyler asked, a waver in his voice.

Caleb shrugged helplessly. What could they do?

111111111111111

_Monday_

Reid opened his eyes slowly, blinking at his ceiling. For the first time in a long, long time he felt rested, and honest to god awake. He turned his head to look at his clock, but was arrested at the sight of his friends arranged around the room. Kate was sprawled on the bed, with Pogue next to her, Tyler had made himself comfortable on the floor, and Caleb was draped over the chair. He wondered idly where Sarah was; before some vague memory of her mother getting sick filtered into his brain… Caleb had made a big deal about it at the time.

He blinked, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Very slowly he eased himself out from under his blankets and set his feet on the floor.

It was time for his brothers to have a rude awakening… it would serve them right for all the things they had done to him when trying to keep him awake the past few days.

He tiptoes quietly into the on suite toilet and turned on the tap… This would be fun.

_The end (of this story)_

_I hope you enjoyed. There will be more onshot things in this. Like Pogues discussion with kate, and maybe some more information of Reids family situation, and perhaps a little kid fic to further explain the goldilocks and the three bears. (I am one of those who like the idea of Reid being the youngest, and this just explained away why Tyler is called Baby Boy in the film lol)_

_I hope you enjoyed. If you feel anything needs clarified let me know, I may rework this chapter if people don't think it makes sense as it is._


End file.
